Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Skye learns who her father is but can she accept him? Skye is torn the father she always wanted or the father she has dreamed of? With the help of her friends can she choose and will his rank put her in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Skye Ghal or Skye Coulson Chapter 1**

**AN: New story tell me what you think? I do not own any Marvel or DC characters. Enjoy**

Skye learns who her father is but can she accept him? Skye is torn the father she always wanted or the father she has dreamed of? With the help of her friends can she choose and will his rank put her in danger?

AU No Hydra out of the shadows SHIELD ended up discovering them before they could rise together. Bucky was found and freed he is working with Steve and the Avengers. Clint and Natasha ended up saving Wanda and Pietro taking them under their wing as Tony has taken on Peter Parker. Phil Coulson and his team have made a name for themselves in SHIELD, Skye has powers and after spending 6 months with the Avengers learning control she has returned to her team. They are currently working a case finding an enhanced person who has killed two people.

Chapter 1

"We have been tracking this guy all day, are we sure he is in the area? I am only saying this because there is civilians and we have been to three other locations before this." Skye stated over the coms looking over the civilians who were busy heading home from their day to day lives.

"Well You were the one to find the lead to here." Bobbie replied over the coms.

"I know, just...never mind. I have eyes on him." Skye said spotting him as he was following behind a lady and a kid.  
"What is our play?" She asked

"Too many civilians for a confrontation follow from a distance if he looks like he is a threat intervene." Coulson informed them as he was running this from the bus with Fitz and Simmons as May, Hunter, Trip, Bobbie and Skye were in the field. They followed him for three blocks when he seemed to grab a man who was walking the other direction before anyone could stop him he snapped his neck before chucking the body into a moving truck that swerved and ended up colliding with a car. The man then went and lifted a van that was parked and threw it in the direction of Hunter and Bobbie while screaming. The fight was on, civilians smart enough to run from the deranged man. May went in but was thrown back, Skye and Trip fires ICER rounds at him but they did nothing. Skye then went in dodging his attacks and ended up blasting him back with her powers. He climbed back to his feet with a grin as he seemed to snarl at her. Bobbie then went in on the attack only to end up like May and Hunter went over to them making sure they were alright. Skye was the mans focus as they ended up fighting. She pulled out all her moves that May, Trip and Natasha had taught her but he seemed unaffected by physical contact. She jumped out of the way as he lashed out at her his fist connected with the car behind her and it moved. She somehow ended with his arms wrapped around her and he was squeezing her slowly crushing her she couldn't stop the flashback to her mother draining the life out of her.

"Fight Skye." May shouted she was leaning on a car Hunter in front of her. Skye twisted her arm and pulsed him back but he did not let go so both of them ended up flying backwards. She grunted as she felt some ribs crack.

"You are mine." His husky voice in her ear made her tense as an old memory surfaced and she desperately tried to push it aside. She got out of his hold but not before she felt her arms begin to bruise and punched him in the face so that his head yanked back but he still got back to his feet.

"You have got to be kidding me." Skye said and got back in the fighting stance even though her ribs hurt and arms she knew would soon start to micro fracture. Considering he broke her gauntlet they were of no use now.

"Hang in there Skye help is on the way, when they arrive fall back." Coulson stated over coms. Skye managed to dodge his attack and stayed clear of his arms knowing she did not want him to get his arms on her. Skye felt his fist connect with her face as it whipped to the right her body going with the momentum she ended up rolling so she was back on her feet. She was in a crouched position flung up her arms and sent another pulse at the man but in doing so it sent her head ringing. She tried to clear her head focus on the mission but her head was throbbing. She barely managed to get out of his way when Trip was there putting himself in between them and started fighting. He didn't last long before he was knocked back to the ground and the man was about to step on him.

"Trip." Skye shouted out pushing herself off the ground and tackled the man in a frantic gesture to save her friend. They tumbled to the road and he punched her on the side making her wince as she heard something cracking before he rolled and was on top of her choking the life from her with his hands wrapped around her neck. Skye figures this was the end seeming bullets did not harm him considering Hunter had tried the lethal option but only seemed to piss him off more. The man then went limp on her making her gasp for oxygen still not sure on what happened.

"Skye!" Was shouted out and his body was moved off her she now saw the arrow sticking out of his neck. She looked up to see May and Trip there with Natasha.

"Thanks." Skye coughed as she sat up and cried out as she placed her hand on her ribs.

"Easy Skye, we have a medic on the way." May said "you did good." She added reassuring her.

"If it weren't for Clint I would be dead."

"Clint didn't fire the arrow." Natasha stated she was looking around and Skye could tell she was standing protectively over her.

"Then who did?"

"We don't know." Natasha replied but meet May's eyes and shared a look between them.

They ended up returning to Avengers tower as it was closer than a SHIELD medical facility and both Bobbie and Skye needed attention. May's shoulder was dislocated but Natasha popped it back in place for her, Trip was bruised but nothing broken. Skye had four broken ribs several micro fractures in her arms and a concussion to match a lovely bruise on the side of her face even had a small cut on her eyebrow. Bobbie had a gash on her abdomen from flying through a car window and a broken leg. Skye was in bed after being attended to by Bruce and on some pain medicine including having had the rapid bone healing pills that Simmons had designed for her. Fitz and Tony were working on a new pair of gauntlets for her. She was currently asleep and was not pleased that in her drug stated mind she still had nightmares well technically they were memories.

May was in a briefing room with Steve, Natasha, Clint, Phil, Bucky and Maria discussing the case they had just been on.

"So any idea who shot him?" Steve asked and again Natasha shared a look with May and Clint seemed to be in on it as was Maria.

"They go by the 'League of Assassins' a group of assassins led by Ra's al Ghul. If the league is here..."

"Do we know which one?" Phil asked

"No, we didn't see them and we wouldn't have if they didn't want us to."

"Why kill him though? Was he there target all along, from our background check there was nothing on him that would warrant their attention. So if they were not here for him why are they here?" May asked

"We have spent many years trying to figure them out, anyone we send in we never see again."

"Well what can we do if there is assassins running around we should do something." Steve asked

"There is nothing we can do Steve. I have ran into them only a couple of times each time I have nearly died because of them. The only reason I didn't was because I was not their job. Those that I have faced are better than me. We do not want to confront them on their grounds."

"What..." Steve could not believe that, Natasha was one of the best spies out there now he was worried, if this group could take on Natasha then whatever they are planning can't be good.

"Let's call it a night. It has been a long day." Phil said the others nodded in agreement May was going to check on Skye as Phil went to check on the other members of his team.

Skye had been in the tower for five days she was cleared from bed rest but was on lite duties so mainly worked on the computers. She had barely been sleeping and the others were worried about her.

"We should talk to her." Phil was talking with May, Natasha and Clint. Fitz and Simmons had tried talking with her, Trip and Bobbie had but nothing got through to her she would not talk to them.

"I am worried too." May said making the other three adults turn to look at her in surprise. She glared at them making Clint and Phil look away Natasha only raised an eyebrow at her. "She is closing herself off and it is very unlike her. She has been through a lot these last couple of years and never closed off like this."

"You still don't know about her past?" Clint asked

"She doesn't talk about it." Phil replied looking at May if she was she it was her she would talk to which she hadn't.

"Jarvis where is Skye?" Natasha asked

"She is leaving the premises." The ai informed them

"What?" Clint and Phil asked moving over to the elevator with Natasha and May following behind sharing a look before going in the elevator.

They saw Skye out on the street and climb into a car before the car drove off. Phil turned to May with a worried expression.

"Was that Sam?" He asked remembering the friend Skye called on before the whole situation with her parents happened. Sam came and helped with a case she was the only thing Skye talked about when talking about her past. They grew up together and worked really well together and he had to admit she was a really good cook. She matched Skye's personality they could have been sisters.

"I thought she was in Chicago?" May asked

"We did see her 7 months ago." Phil pointed out.

"Should we be worried?" Clint asked

"Not if that was Sam."

"If it wasn't?" Natasha asked

"Get Jarvis to track the car." Phil said as they headed back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson chapter 2**

Skye turned to the person driving the car, so far they have driven in silence and Skye did not mind.

"You want to tell me why I just helped you escape the avengers tower?"

"I needed some space." Skye said

"Then you could have taken a walk, instead you message me."

"I keep seeing him." Skye finally admitted and was grateful they were at a red light as she turned to face her so fast she feared if they had been moving she could have lost control.

"He cannot hurt you. He is dead Skye."

"I know that Sam, yet he still haunts my dreams. I keep thinking of that night...Green light." Skye said making Sam drive to a park where she pulled over and once again turned to look at her.

"We couldn't do anything to change what happened that night. We survived that is all that matters. We overcame him he did not break us."

"She still died." Skye whispered

"So did he." Sam said backing out and driving on this time she had a destination in mind.

"Why did you bring us back here?" Skye asked shaking her head before looking at her hands.

"Maybe the reason it is surfacing now, is you need to confront your feelings. Now we go together, let's go...it has been a while since I visited her. It will be good to have company for once." Sam said getting out the car and moving around to Skye's door helping her out. "If it gets too much we can leave and I will take you anywhere you want no questions." Sam said as they walked towards the gate to the small cemetery.

"I have not been back to this part of the city since I left."

"At 16."

"I left after you did. Where did you go? You never talk about the 4 years you were gone after you got me out of that situation I didn't hear from you for a while?"

"You had to deal with your thing I had to deal with mine." Sam shrugged leading the way until they stopped at the tombstone they were here to visit.

"Lizzie would have been 26 this year." Skye said

"Yes."

"Do you ever think? If things happened differently? If he never fostered us?"

"No point in what if's...it happened we can't change that. Life sucks sometimes and good people get hurt it is the way it is."

"Since when did you get so morbid?" Skye asked turning to her watching her friend who seemed tense before she shook her head.

"Sorry that was rather dark. This is depressing we should go." Sam said resting her hand on the tombstone she closed her eyes for a second before turning back to Skye.

"Did you just pray?"

"We were raised by nuns." Sam shrugged before smirking at Skye who only shook her head. "It is in the past Skye, it shaped us. We overcame it and made us who we are today. You work with the avengers Skye. You protect the innocent."

"I know, it is just sometimes it is just so hard...my philosophy is hard to maintain sometimes never to let anyone thing phase me too much but things add up."

"Life is hard Skye, it wouldn't be fun if life was easy. It is sometimes complicated and unjust but there are moments, moments that show the true meaning of life for the better. Moments like finding a girl in a van and giving her a chance to do good, like putting strangers together to make an amazing team that protects everything good and innocent, and not afraid to kick butt. Skye you have people that care about you now, you are no longer the little girl trapped in the system questioning why no one will love her." Sam stated

"I ever tell you that you are pretty good at giving inspirational speeches?"

"It is only the truth." Sam shrugged as she went to the car with Skye walking beside her. "So where to now?" Sam asked once in the car.

"Go somewhere for a coffee? I still cannot believe you do not drink coffee." Skye stated

"I do not like the taste." Sam shrugged driving to a diner where they sat and talked about random things not really getting into anything serious.

"I should be heading back." Skye said knowing that Coulson would be worried.

"Only if you want to, if you want we can drive anywhere." Sam stated making Skye smile.

"I can always count on you to have my back." Skye smiles and after a hesitation Sam smiles back.

"Always. I will never do anything to hurt you." Sam stated

"I have something for you, it is on my computer so you will have to come with me back to the tower."

"A chance to meet the Avengers? Hell yeah." Sam grinned

"Does that mean I can drive back?" Skye asked

"Absolutely not. I remember you failing your drivers test twice." Sam stated as they got back in the car.

"Hey I have it now."

"Hacking to say you passed does not count." Sam retorted falling back into the easy banter they have shared over the years.

They arrived back at the tower where Skye led Sam up into the elevator.

"Miss Skye Agent would like you in the main lounge." Jarvis informed her and she saw her friends eyes widen.

"An artificial intelligence no way...have you had a look at his code?"

"No, Tony wouldn't let me." Skye said

"We could totally hack in and see it."

"I don't think Tony would like us doing that."

"We would be doing him a favour if we succeed and because it is us no doubt we will we will be showing him weak points in his system." Sam rebutted looking at Skye and Skye had to admit she was tempted to but shook her head.

"No, we can't do it to him again. It won't be easy as last time because I have helped him increase his security."

"So you have seen his code?"

"Yeah, just trying to defer you away from it. Besides since when do you preach hacking?" Skye asked

"Since I am in between jobs at the moment and have way to much free time on my hands and cooking for one person I always have extra."

"So you cook and hack is there anything you can't do?" Trip asked as the door opened and he was standing there.

"Yoga, I always end up laughing can never complete a session." Sam stated nodding to Trip and he gave her a smile.

"Yoga, bet you can't do engineering..." Fitz mumbled

"Fitz she was joking." Simmons stated patting his hand

"Was I?" Sam asked looking at Simmons and Fitz she knew they felt jealous of her friendship with Skye she saw it when she helped out on their case.

"Stop teasing them." Skye said slapping her gently on the arm as they walked out of the elevator into the room with a smile on her face.

"Who says I was teasing I was being serious about the yoga thing." Sam said following behind her and the sound of Skye laughing pulled Phil's attention over to her.

"AC I will be back in a minute I just have to get something." Skye called over to him and dragged Sam to the room she had been staying in pulling out her laptop and showing her the data she had found.

"Is this everything?" Sam asked looking over the screen.

"Yeah, everything I could find. Is there a reason as to why you asked for this? Sam your parents..." Skye stopped herself seeing the look on Sam's face as she read over what she had found.

"So it was murder...still unsolved?"

"Yeah, I am sorry. This is a cold case... I can try..."

"No, it is alright. My parents died along time ago, I don't even remember them now. I guess there is no point thanks." Sam said sitting down on the bed after closing the laptop.

"Why look into it now?"

"Your search into your parents always had me thinking...what?"

"I found my parents they are not who I expected."

"You found your parents? Your dad?" Sam asked looking up

"And mom, didn't end well."

"Your mom?" Sam asked she sounded confused but just like that it was gone.

"Your dad what did he say?"

"He was misguided, turned into a monster to please my mom. Ended up searching for me my whole life...after I was taken from him from a small village in the Hunan Province in China. Cal that was his name killed a lot of people the entire village when I was taken from them. He only wanted his family back. I met my mom it's how I got powers and she was different she hated humans and tried starting a war against SHIELD. We stopped her."

"Oh Skye," Sam said getting up and pulling her in for a hug. "It could be worse."

"How could it possibly be any worse?"

"They might not have been your real family."

"How is that worse?" Skye asked

"Means you would have to start your search again."

"If they weren't my parents I don't think I would want to find my real parents."

"Birth parents."

"What?" Skye asked

"You haven't noticed? Coulson and May they are parental figures for you no? Over the years they have shown you what family is like more than anyone before including Cal and your mom. I just thought...never mind. We should head back, besides I should be going."

"You wanted to meet the avengers no? I will introduce you then you can go." Skye looked at Sam mainly because she wanted to make sure her friend was okay after reading the files Skye had found. She was also confused at what Sam meant over her own parents this would give her the chance to think it over and come up with any necessary questions she might have.

"Lead the way miss Skye." Sam smiled imitating Jarvis accent.

"You are a goofball you know that?" Skye smirked before heading out the door and back up to the main lounge.

"That's Captain America." Sam said tapping Skye's arm as they entered the lounge to see Steve standing next to Natasha.

"Black widow, Hawkeye, Iron man if you're using code names but to us it's Steve, Natasha, Clint and Tony."

"Yes but he is Captain America does he know..." before Sam could finish Skye had clamped a hand over her mouth.

"No need, really! No need to talk about that. I am serious Sam." Skye said looking her in the eyes not removing her hand until she agreed. She raised her hand in surrender and Skye finally took her hand away watching her carefully.

"So superheroes cool." Sam said trying to sound cool as she looked them over.

"If she got excited about Steve what will she do about Bucky?" Clint asked before turning to Phil. "You sure you haven't adopted her too I mean she nearly sounds as giddy as you over him." Clint asked looking at him the SHIELD agents noticed how she tensed at that.

"As cool as that sounds I really must be going, Skye remember what I said." Sam said hugging her before moving for the elevator.

"Hang on, you can't just leave. You have secrets to share and we have to know." Tony said as Sam looked at him.

"About what?" Sam asked Natasha noticed that she seemed rather defensive.

"Skye of course. You grew up with her so you must have plenty of great stories to share." Tony said and at this Sam actually laughed.

"I have plenty, you would not believe half the stuff we pulled off..."

"Samantha." Skye said clearly warning her friend

"But it will have to be next time, I really must be going."

"I really must insist you have to stay for dinner."

"I...What has she got on you?" Sam asked tilting her head looking at Tony making him freeze.

"Who says she has anything on me? I-I was only trying to be polite." Tony said but it being clear that Skye must in deed have something on him. Sam turned to Skye who only shrugged at her.

"Saving it for a raining day." She said making Sam smirk shaking her head.

"It was lovely meeting you all." Sam said before sharing a look with Skye then looked to Phil and May before hopping in the elevator and a minute later Jarvis informed them that she had left the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson chapter 3**

It had been a week and thanks to the medicine Jemma made for her Skye was healed enough to begin slowly working out. So she was with May and Natasha, surprised that they were still in the tower and not back on the bus. They had just completed tie chi and were stretching before they began their work out session.

"You should invite Sam back for dinner." May said as she began punching the bag as May held it steady.

"Clint has been trying all week to get me to share what I have, did he somehow get you on this too?"

"I am curious to know what you have on Stark but this is for you. Sam has an effect on you. I can tell you are distracted if you don't want to talk to me talk to her." May said

"What if Jiaying and Cal weren't my parents?" Skye asked pausing in her workout May raised an eyebrow at her over everything Skye had been dealing with this is not what she thought had her rookie distracted.

"There a reason you doubt it?" May asked

"I don't know, Sam said something and what if she was right? I mean I know after it happened it felt so wrong but I thought it was just you know the whole trying to kill me thing... but what if?"

"Invite her for dinner. If you want to I can get Simmons to run a DNA test on the samples we took from them?" May said

"I will message her but hold off on the DNA test I am not sure if I am ready for the answer yet." Skye replied so May nodded before they started running on the treadmill.

"She says she can come in two days." Skye said entering the lounge where May and Natasha was looking over some files. It was just after lunch and Skye was heading to the office Tony had set up for her.

"Good I will inform the others." Natasha said getting up to get a drink as she told Jarvis to inform the others that Sam will be joining them for dinner on Friday.

"Where are you going?" May asked

"Coulson gave me some work to do so I will be in my office."

"You will come out for dinner." May instructed knowing that Skye could be in there the whole day without eating or drinking without realizing it. Skye nodded her head knowing if she didn't May would come get her and would not be pleased, usually her punishments were unleashed in training but when she is hurt and on light duties May's punishments is much worse she extends her light duties.

Two days later all the avengers were there Bruce, Wanda, Pietro, Thor and Jane Thor even brought an Asgardian friend Lady Sif. Tony had made sure they came even the ones like Sam (Falcon) and Rhode (war machine) with Maria and Coulson's team. Sam had messaged Skye to say she was there and had left to go and get her. Sam was still in awe of everyone in the room,

Skye noticed that she looked over Bucky with a look she did not recognize before turning to Pepper who was talking to her. Sam smiled and accepted her welcome as they moved into the room. May pulled her aside first as Natasha called Skye over to her.

"Why did you tell Skye that? About her parents?" May demanded

"Because they were not her parents." Sam replied looking her in the eyes making May frown at her with her eyes Sam wondered how she could do that.

"How do you know?"

"I found her father. Her real biological father." Sam replied but before May could ask any questions they were called over to the table so they moved and they sat at the table and ate.

"So how long have you known Skye?" Steve asked as the table conversation died down they were all wanting an answer.

"We grew up together." Sam replied looking at Skye knowing Skye has not shared much of her childhood and couldn't blame her it was crap.

"How long have you been friends?"

"Since we were six, by then..." Sam stopped talking as she felt Skye kick her under the table. "Ow." She said glaring at Skye

"By then?" Tony prompted

"We figured the system was shit and no one wanted us."

"You were six though you still could have." Clint stopped himself he was in the system not from birth and not for long before running and joining the circus but still six they should have had a chance.

"By six I had been in 8 different homes so yeah. I was a troubled kid." Sam stated making it about herself and not Skye.

"I'm sorry." Steve said

"Why are you apologising?" Sam asked

"No one should have had to grow up the way you did."

"You don't even know the half of it Captain. Skye well some of the other kids weren't always nice to others it was a competition for families...Skye was being picked on after coming back from a family so I went up and..." Sam smirked looking at Skye who was also smirking at the memory.

"And?" Phil asked

"Stopped him, he was older 8 I think he never bothered us again."

"You made him cry."

"Yeah, got a pink slip for it and everything. It was worth it though we became friends."

"What did you do?" Tony asked

"He made Skye cry so I made him. Without touching him." She added if only she could have protected Skye like she did that day when she needed her the most.

"Hey, don't go there. You did." Skye said meeting Sam's gaze the table was in an uncomfortable silence as they tried to decipher what that meant.

"Anyway from then on we became the nuns worse nightmare. The terrible duo as I recall."

"Devil spawn." Skye added and both of them cracked up. "Do you remember Sister Leanne?" Skye asked

"Those pranks we pulled off pure genius. Dye in the soap dispenser, spider in the abbey."

"Zombie apocalypse?"

"The others threw us under the bus for that one pretty fast."

"You took the fall." Skye stated remembering the punishment Sam went under for pulling something like that.

"It was not that bad." Sam shrugged

"I remember the argument you had with the mother superior saying you were an atheist."

"I had plans for Sunday and did not want to go to church. Big mistake though two weeks of lectures on religion and I had to stand by her for a month each time she went to church and that was every day. I was glad to be fostered even if it was only for that long."

"You sound as though you know each other really well."

"Like sisters." Sam said, they had now finished eating and had moved over to the couches where Sam managed to get the others talking so it wasn't just about her and Skye. Thor was retelling a tale with Lady Sif when the window across from them smashed making them jump up Tony calling his armour as Natasha, Clint and Maria grabbed guns and Thor called his hammer. Three people swung through the window each one had an arrow aimed and ready.

"malak saqit wajadnak." (Fallen angel we have found you.) the man in front said in Arabic making everyone tense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson chapter 4**

"ana la 'akhtabi." (I am not hiding) Sam said standing up and moving in front of Skye and the others so that three arrows were aimed at her. "You know why I am here so why are you?" Sam demanded

"The reason you are here is why we are here." He replied in a thick accent.

"He did not send you?" Sam asked looking at the three of them carefully she recognized them. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked when they released the arrows she caught two of them and the third one missed her as Steve deflected it with his shield. Sam didn't wait she ran at the three of them and began to fight. Knocking back one only to be greeted by another that was when Tony was there in his suit firing at them only to get an arrow to the suit shutting it down before a second arrow could hit the defenseless man Sam caught the arrow and threw it at the man he easily dodged it. Bucky and Steve jumped in and ended taking on two of them as the third tried going towards Skye so Sam grabbed the closes thing around her which was a beer bottle and threw it at him. "siad al'akh you do not want to do this."

"You will not stop me." He replied as Sam grabbed the table cloth then ran and jumped on the couch using the cloth to wrap around him she yanked him backwards. Then stealing his dagger she stabbed him in the neck before getting up and rolling now she used his weapon to shoot at the one Steve was facing forcing him to turn to her. Steve then managed to catch him knocking him out before securing his hands. Bucky did not knock his opponent out he was dead. They turned to her, she now had guns aimed at her and Iron Man's repulses.

"Drop the weapon." Steve said

"Sam what is going on?" Skye asked May was keeping her back with Fitz-Simmons with Bobbie and Trip standing protectively in front of them. When Sam turned to look at Skye she froze, the look on Sam's face she did not recognise and it scared her. "Don't fight them please." Skye asked as Sam looked at her, she looked ready to fight but instead she stood straighter and dropped the weapons in her hands. Holding them up to show she did not mean any harm.

"Wait." Natasha told her teammates as it looked like Steve was about to move in she shared a look with Bucky they both knew the league if caught would choose death over capture. Before she could say anything else though Clint shot her with a sedative arrow. She looked down at the arrow pulling it out from her shoulder and turned to look at him.

"That was rude." Sam said looking at him as she dropped the arrow to the floor. She soon followed after a look of panic shone in her eyes before she met the ground. Steve moved over to her only to turn back around in time to see the one he had restraint had managed to move his hand to his mouth after saying something in Arabic before he too fell to the ground Steve ran back to him but it was already too late.

"She is from the league?" Clint asked totally confused everything he knew about them this girl was the total opposite of.

"I thought they turn their back on their previous lives so why stay in contact with Skye? Why come here?"

"I have met her before." Bucky stated he had been racking his brain all night trying to remember where he had seen her now he remembered coming across her and Nyssa daughter of the Demon on one of his missions. They bet him to his objective as Sam fought him and Nyssa killed the man he was meant to kill once the objective was done Bucky walked away. "We fought, I almost lost against her but the need to complete my mission stopped when her friend killed him so I left. She could have killed me but she didn't." Bucky said looking around the room.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Pepper asked

"Those three men were assassins and by the sound of it… So is Skye's friend." Tony informed her looking at Skye who was looking at Sam on the ground.

"She isn't going to harm herself is she?" Steve asked

"The way of the league is death over capture but she did not try to kill herself before Clint sedated her. It is not adding up."

"What did he call her?" Skye asked looking at Natasha. "When He first came through he called her something and she responded."

"malak saqit." Natasha replied "fallen angel." She added as Skye was about to ask what that meant.

"She is here for a reason what could that reason be?" May asked

"We will have to ask her when she wakes up."

"We will need to put her in something more secure. She could easily get out of those."

"We have never caught a member of the league before, not before they killed themselves. It will have to be so she can't harm herself or escape." Maria stated looking to Natasha.

Sam woke up in a room, her hands were in secure restraints and her legs were chained to the floor. She knew she could get out of the restraints given a little difficulty but remained where she was after sitting up and looking around the room. She was in a room the walls looked to be made of glass but she had a feeling it was something a lot stronger her gaze landed up Natasha who was standing on the other side watching her.

"Is Skye alright?" She asked making Natasha surprised even though she didn't show it.

"Why are you here?" Natasha asked

"You know of the league?" Sam asked back

"Yes, I also know that over capture you choose death so why haven't you?"

"Chosen death? I like living for one thing, another I was never good at following rules."

"You and I both know the type of training you go through to become a member the rules you have to follow. So I ask again why are you here?" Natasha asked

"You have had come across the league? You have not undergone the training though so what do you know?"

"I know that you serve Ra's al Ghul and he expects nothing but loyalty to him. That by joining the league you turn your back on your past life and by his standards are born again is that not right malak saqit?"

"You are not the only one that has done research...I found it interesting researching you all."

"Us? We are your objective to what purpose? You cannot honestly believe that we will trust you even if you killed your own brothers to do so."

"Those men were not my brothers they turned their back on our code."

"A code you yourself are breaking? You have interacted with your past life? By doing so you have put her in danger?"

"My code is still intact. I owed her a debt we always repay our debts."

"What possible debt could you owe that ended up exposing yourself?"

"She saved my life, until the debt is repaid I..."

"You What?"

"You can't seriously believe that this will hold me?" Sam asked now looking at Natasha

"We have made precautions. Even our Asgardian friends cannot get out of this room." Natasha stated

"Challenge accepted." Sam smirked

"That was not a challenge."

"Too bad I am taking it as such. You know I am surprised you have not asked more questions about the league, this is the first time you have one in your custody no?"

"I thought you would have been more tight lipped."

"Ask away?" Sam said moving slightly this made Natasha critically asses her.

"How long have you been part of the league?"

"Pass next question." Sam said with a smirk

"I see what you are doing. Using snark and attitude so that we might see you on friendlier terms."

"Is it working?" Sam asked

"No, you are an assassin."

"So are you."

"My loyalties are not in question."

"You are right, Russian assassin turned American operator leaving Russia for America leaving America for the world. Avenger a hero your story not fully known by most but by those who do...who do you follow? Nick Fury? Tony Stark? Steve Rodgers I couldn't tell who the actual leader of the avengers is...the world security council? The United States government? I am messing with you...honestly I think what you have overcome and achieved is amazing a true hero and someone to look up to, a lot of people look up to you, you are inspired mostly in the covert operations and not as much as Rodgers or Stark but still enough to feel good. But you don't do it for them you do it because like Rodgers you are a good person and has seen enough evil to know that the world needs good. It needs what is necessary sometimes doing a bad thing is necessary to prevent more bad things from happening." As she did Sam was now standing her restraints undone and was free from the chains. "I think your computer is having a little..."

"Sam." Skye was there making Sam turn from Natasha to look at her.

"Skye." Sam said looking at her and not moving.

"You lied to me."

"I have never lied to you."

"You are an assassin not a cook?"

"I do cook, not a lie."

"When did you? How did you? Why?"

"After I left some bad things happened. I was in a dark place and a little screwed up."

"You were 16 when you left." Skye stated

"Exactly."

"Those four years?"

"I came across you by chance that night."

"This debt you are talking of, that is why you stayed in contact?"

"I repay my debts." Sam replied

"I don't believe it, you...you..."

"Care for you?" Sam asked guessing what she was trying to say.

"We did not go through everything we went through for you to just push me away. You do not get to throw me aside like everyone else. We made a pact."

"We were 11."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me it was only for the debt?" Skye cried out she could feel her powers just below the surface dying to be let free as her emotions were all over the place. Sam turned to Skye with those cold hard eyes, usually full of warmth and a glint of mischief but were now strangers eyes. "Fine then the debt is repaid you do not owe me anything else." Skye said looking at her as she did her powers slipped only for her to reign them back in. Natasha had turned to Skye as she felt the building tremble only to glance back around as she heard glass breaking Sam had gotten out of containment. She grabbed her gun scanning around her only to freeze Sam was next to Skye holding her.

"You are my weakness Skye, I keep my word." Sam whispered before grabbing her and taking her towards the window.

"Let her go." Natasha stated the gun was aimed at her.

"There is nowhere to go, we are 18 stories up." Steve said

"You still underestimate me, dangerous thing to do." Sam said and as she did she mumbled "I know who your father is. When you are ready leave a message and I will meet you at our lowest point." in Skye's ear before running towards the window. It broke and she jumped out. Skye spun around calling out her name as she dived for the window looking down but could not see her. Stark flew out in his suit but could not see her and the footage they found made little sense one minute she was falling the next she disappeared


	5. Chapter 5

**Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson chapter 5**

"I still cannot believe it." Clint said shaking his head, they had been sitting around the table discussing what had just happened.

"That she managed to escape a room even Thor only just managed to escape?" Coulson asked

"No, that she is part of the league. If those others didn't turn up we never would have known." Clint responded.

"Still doesn't answer the question as to why she was here." May stated she didn't think she was here for the avengers. She came because of Skye, what was the league planning?

"We can't do much tonight, we will start our search in the morning." Phil said sharing a look with May they will go and find Skye.

Three days later there was still no luck in finding Sam, Skye had spoken with Natasha at great lengths learning everything she could about the league of assassins. Part of her still did not want to believe it, that Sam could be one of these people that Nat was describing. The words she whispered in her ear was still in her head so far she has not told the others what she had shared. May and Natasha were keeping a close eye on her but when she wasn't training she was on her computer searching for her.

"She said she knows who my parents are." Skye stated on the fourth day, she in the gym working out with May and Natasha.

"You believe her?" May asked

"I do…or I did. I am just so confused." Skye stated it was official she had Simmons run the DNA test and Jaiying and Cal was not her parents.

"Skye did she give you a way to contact her?" Natasha asked

"All my ways of contacting her have failed." Skye replied but Natasha was looking at her not really buying it she then shared a look with May.

"Skye the league is dangerous, everything you thought about your friend is gone."

"But that is the thing, everything you talked about the way you described the league that is not her. She helped us when I asked, she stopped those other members. I can't believe that, everything we went through, everything she said and did this year and the other times I have met up with her are you saying that was all an act? If I can help her I am going to want to help her. I can save her… I need to save her." Skye replied looking from Natasha to May and back to Natasha.

"Skye…"

"I know what you are going to say. I just need some time." Skye said holding up her hand stopping them from talking she walked away from the gym heading for the shower. Skye stood under the hot water for a while thinking…she knew she could get through to her if it was just the two of them. She also knew that right now May and Coulson were in over protective mode and that Natasha was keeping a close eye on her. If she wanted to save Sam she had to do it on her own, Clint saved Natasha she could save Sam. She worked in her office for a while not really paying attention to the screen but this way it kept the others back.

"Hey Skye."

"Jemma? Hey, what are you doing here?" Skye asked turning to face her friend.

"Fitz is busy with Bruce and Mr Stark, I thought we could do something." She stated

"A girls day out, we could go to the mall." Skye smiled making Jemma smile in agreement their plan however as they made their way to the elevator they were stopped by Natasha seeming May was in a meeting with Coulson. Natasha ended up tagging along with them with minimum protest from Skye after receiving one look from her mentor.

They drove to the mall and started window shopping Skye was surprised that Natasha even gave input on some of the things they were looking at.

"Stark is throwing a party, do you guys have dresses?" Natasha asked after an hour and a half of shopping they were finally sitting and having something to eat.

"Just that dress I wore for that undercover op with you." Daisy stated

"I don't really do dresses." Jemma added

"Then that is what we are doing next." Natasha stated making both girls look at her but no matter how hard they tried there was no talking her out of it. They didn't mind though…dress shopping was sort of fun, especially when Skye started acting out what the dresses made her think of, one dress she pulled off the rack and did a valley girl impression, another she tried to do a posh British accent which Jemma rolled her eyes at but by the end of it they were both laughing even Natasha was smirking. Skye settled on a dark blue strapless dress and Jemma got an elegant forest green dress that was simple but stylish. After that they were heading to a shoe store when Natasha's phone rang, Skye and Jemma went into the store as she stopped to answer it. Skye was looking at the boots, she always preferred boots over heels knowing she wouldn't be able to wear chucks as Jemma looked at flats.

"We will have to finish this another time; that was Mel we need to go back." Natasha stated when she came over to them, both of them nodded and followed her back to the car.

Back at the Tower

Natasha, Skye and Jemma met the others at the command room after being directed by Jarvis as that was where they were waiting for them. Skye instantly knew that when she entered the room that the mood was grim.

"What happened?" Skye asked looking at Coulson who nodded his head to Tony, he put up a security feed. From an airport….

Skye recognized Sam right away she had moved through the crowd and appeared to be waiting for someone. A tall dark haired woman came over to her with a shorter blonde lady, Sam seemed to greet them with a nod and went to lead them out but they were stopped by security. There was 6 men five of them had weapon drawn…slowly the ladies put their hands up. One of them moved forward probably to contain them. That was when the dark haired lady moved, with precision and speed she had him in a tight hold she seemed to say something and the blonde lady was holding a box. She opened the box and the five security men went flying none of them got back up. The dark haired lady dropped the man she was holding and let the pen fall to the ground stained red. The three of them walked away no one stopped them.

"What just happened?"

"Who was that?"

"Were they…killed?"

"When was this?"

"15 minutes ago at JFK. We have no idea who the other two ladies were, fake passports were used to enter from Spain. Only one casualty."

"That is Nyssa. Daughter of the Demon…something big is definitely going down if he sends his daughter here. The other woman, I don't know…there was whispers of the White Canary who travelled with the daughter of the Demon. But nothing concrete." Maria informed them it had both Bucky and Natasha nodding their head in agreement.

"What do we do?" Skye asked, thinking of a program that can help track these people down.

"Today? Nothing…I already have Jarvis on tracking them. Tonight we get ready to party." Tony stated

"Is there a reason for this party?" Skye asked

"Do I need a reason to throw an awesome party?" he asked

"Normally yes."

"Well I am Tony Stark that is reason enough." He stated moving out of the room with Bruce and Fitz discussing science that no one else understood maybe Jemma did but she stayed next to Skye the tow of them shared a look before going off to Skye's room but not before dragging Bobbie with them. Hunter left with Trip leaving Maria with Natasha, May, Clint, Coulson, Steve and Bucky where they began discussing what could possibly be drawing the leagues attention to New York.


	6. Chapter 6

**Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson chapter 6**

Skye was looking at her reflection in the mirror, she was all dressed up for Starks party but could not bring herself to move from this spot. She did not want to party, Sam was out there somewhere and needed her. Skye was still adamant to save her friend. After everything they went through growing up she would not abandon her now when it was when she needs her the most. Natasha had informed her of the little knowledge she knows about the league basically she was brainwashed to be an assassin. Something Skye was still having trouble processing, even though she saw her kill that other assassin and that dark look in her eyes she saw after she had killed him still haunted her dreams. She did that to protect her.

"She was protecting me." Skye mumbled

"What was that?" Jemma asked turning to face her, she was in her room getting her hair done by Bobbie who also looked over at Skye.

"Huh?"

"You said something." Jemma stated

"Did I? I guess I am just a little nervous about the party, I mean they are legendary…now I am getting to experience it firsthand."

"Not if you just stand there and not get your hair done. I am finished." Bobbie stated handing Jemma a smaller mirror to look at.

"Wow Bobbie…thank you." Jemma said gushing over her friend it was a braid turned into a bun, it was one she always admired as a kid but never tried it herself as she was never bothered with appearances only her studies (translation she never had long enough hair).

"Don't mention it." Bobbie smiled offering to do Skye's but she took it out from the messy bun she had put it in after her shower and it hung loosely around her face in descent enough waves. She gave Bobbie a cheeky grin who shrugged before the three of them left her room to meet up with Maria, Natasha, Pepper and May who were waiting on them before they made there was to the floor the party was being held on.

20 minutes later Skye was not disappointed, the party was everything she thought it would be, good drinks, fancy people, even the music she couldn't criticize. She had spoken with May and Coulson for a while but they were dragged into a conversation with Tony and some other suits, Jemma was with Fitz talking science with some people Skye did not recognize. Natasha was with Bruce over at the bar, Clint was with Steve, Bucky, Hunter and Trip. She had done her rounds talking to her friends she was happy to see Wanda and Pietro there with Peter Parker even though they looked less then comfortable they were together. Wanda looked over at Skye but she pointed to some people and went and stood next to them, when she felt the eyes move off her did she smile at the people who were looking at her strangely before she moved on. She made her escape, unnoticed or so she thought. She was outside the tower walking down the street when she felt a blast of air brush past her she tensed only to relax when she noticed it was Pietro, he was carrying his sister wearing a frown.

"What are you two doing here? You should be at the party." Skye stated

"We could say the same to you." Wanda stated, they had been informed by Clint on what was going on knowing they were close to Skye.

"You were going to find her no?" Pietro added

"You don't understand." Skye replied she knew she couldn't take them on, and that she could not stop them from calling the others.

"You know how to contact her."

"I just want to talk to her, without the others listening in. It is personal." She added hoping to win them over.

"She is dangerous."

"We are all dangerous."

"The only way we would let you go is if we come with you."

"I won't bring you into this. She is dangerous after all." Skye stated not wanting to endanger them, she had a feeling Sam would not hurt her, she was not so sure about her friends."

"We are all dangerous." Wanda repeated giving Skye a smile.

"I can't convince you to go back inside to enjoy the party."

"No. not without you."

"If I tell you to leave, Pietro you are to get Wanda out got it?" Skye instructed

"Will do, get you both out."

"Wanda first, do not worry about me." Skye stated

"Okay."

"Another thing, what you find out tonight I would appreciate it if you don't mention it to the others." Skye stated not really looking forward to returning to the place it happened. They ended up catching a cab to a part of the city the twins had never been in before and Skye had only been to once, she swore she would never return but it looks like her past has finally caught up to her.

"What is this place?" Pietro asked, they were at an abandoned house that looked to be condemned for fire damage but had been left to rot away.

"A walk down memory lane." Skye mumbled looking around but could not see anyone.

"Is it safe to enter?"

"No, I am never stepping foot in that house again."

"You used to live here?" Wanda asked

"You have been in my head, you know what happened here." Skye stated. "This is where Lizzie died, the worse night of my life. I was fostered alongside her and Sam, by Mr Green and his wife. He was a picture perfect all american dream family man. On the outside, behind closed doors he was a monster. He is the reason I still find it difficult being in small dark places, he would lock us in a small wardrobe barely big enough to stand up in, if we broke one of his rules he would tie us up in the basement and would use the belt. HE would tell us we were nothing, pathetic orphans who leeched off his hard earned money… he carved that word into Sam on her back… leech."

"Why did you not tell somebody?"

"They wouldn't believe us, he was the perfect embodiment of a foster parent and we were known for being troubled…We were late…one of his rules he was obsessed over was punctuality is key. He went red in the face he was that angry but he didn't shout like he usually did. He locked Sam in the attic, Lizzie in the basement and me in the cupboard…he broke my hand yanking me around the house. The way he shoved Lizzie into the basement…she banged her head. The next thing I know is I smelled smoke and Sam is there pulling me out of the house, her side was bleeding she broke out of the window and climbed down the tree screaming for help the neighbors called the police, who called the fire engines they stopped her from running back in to get Lizzie. Turns out he killed himself after he realized Lizzie was dead after setting fire to the house not caring about us still inside. Out of the three of us, Lizzie was the best…the kindest and most innocent. We were 11, after that neither of us got fostered again until we ran away at 16. This is our lowest point a hardship shared between the two of us. The things that happened in this house still haunt my dreams, but one thing came from it, one thing I could count on. Sam we made a pact we would always be there for each other no matter what. That is why I am here, I won't turn my back on her, not again." Skye stated, the twins were silent unsure on what to say, Wanda knew most of this and the darker things that happened that she was not sharing but she still felt bad for her friend…nobody deserves to go through that kind of hardship.

"I did not think you were coming." A voice calls from behind them making them turn around to see Sam standing there, but she looked different, she was wearing a black jacket with a hood up she had a quiver on her shoulder with a bow in her hand and two Japanese style swords strapped across her back. She was standing alone in some shadows and it seemed she was blending in with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson chapter 7**

Skye saw both Wanda and Pietro tense, as Sam seemed to be assessing them before turning to face Skye.

"It is good to see you, sorry for the trip down memory lane." Sam stated stepping forward only to stop when she saw both of Skye's friends shift. "I am surprised you brought friends with you." She added looking from them to Skye finishing on the house behind them.

"You remember this place?" Skye asked

"Not something I could forget." Sam replied and Skye could hear the frown in her voice.

"You remember the pact we made. Sam? DO you?" Skye asked at which Sam turned to face her she could hear the anger in her voice.

"When we were 11, after getting back from the hospital to St Agnus. You had not said a word for three days. You flinched whenever someone came near you, when the others teased you, you would lash out."

"So you told me, that you would be there for me, no matter what. That you would always have my back. I turned to you, what did I say?" Skye asked and watched as Sam stood there for a few seconds not saying anything.

"That I needed someone just as much so you, we made the pact that we would be there for each other no matter what, through thick or thin we would always turn up." Sam replied

"SO here I am, turning up. Not because of what you told me in the tower, frankly I don't care about that…not as much as what you mean to me. Sam for so long you have always been there now it is my turn to be there for you. I know you Sam, better than anyone. The same way you know me…"

"You think you can save me?" Sam asked breaking into Skye's speech. "I don't need saving Skye."

"You said that you helped me all those times because you owed me a debt, but I know this is not true. You are still protecting me. You killed that man because he was about to kill me, you protect people Sam, always have it is who you are. Please let me help you." Skye stated she took a step towards her even though she knew that both Wanda and Pietro tensed at this but she was grateful neither of them tried to stop her.

"I don't need help." Sam said

"Sometimes you do even if you do not realize it at the time." Skye stated

"You can't use my own words against me Skye." Sam said shifting her weight to her other foot, as Skye was now an arms-length away she could reach over and touch her but she made no move instead she looked up from under her hood so that she could meet her gaze. "You have some people that want to meet you, I told them I will not force you to come. This decision has to be yours…when you are ready for your answers reach out, come alone. I won't hurt your friends but I make no promises on what they will do." Sam said she went to take a step back but stopped as Skye grabbed her arm, Sam looked down at her arm then back up into her eyes. "Your friends probably don't want you touching me." Sam whispered.

"I can't lose you." Skye replied and she would have sworn she saw a flash of pain in her eyes before they once again hardened.

"Come alone, next time." Sam stated before twisting out of her grasp she stepped into the shadows and seemed to disappear. Skye looked around trying to find her but knew it was a long shot.

"Let's head back to the party before they notice we are gone." Skye stated

"A little late for that." A voice stated making Skye turn to see May and Natasha standing there with Peter Parker and Bucky.

"May, Nat I can explain." Skye began as she did she saw two cars pull up and Nat indicated for her to get in Skye sighed but got in followed by May as they drove back to the tower Sam watched from a roof top with two others, one dark haired the other blonde.

"You did not bring her." Nyssa daughter of the Demon stated

"I told you I would not force her, this must be her decision if you are wanting a relationship with her it needs to be on her terms." Sam replied not looking at her she was watching the cars go

"Remember your place malak saqit." She stated warning clear in her tone, making Sam turn to her and lower her head.

"Permission to continue on with my assignment?" Sam asked once Nyssa accepted her apology of sorts.

"Granted, be warned Ra's al Ghul is wanting results and answers." Nyssa stated and watched as malak saqit took to the air leaving her alone with her beloved.

"You need patience Nyssa,"

"I have waited 25 years, knowing she is there but I cannot go to her…I am losing my patience."

"malak saqit knows her,"

"And if half of what she says is true about their past I will have more names to add to my list. Nobody hurts my family…Nobody." Nyssa stated coldly as she turned to look back at the house they called their lowest point her grip on her bow tightened before she turned and left with her beloved one step behind her.

Skye could not take the silence, the drive back to the tower was in silence and now she sat on one of the couches looking up at the others, now that the party was over she was facing the stern faces of the Avengers and her team all of whom have yet to speak. They were waiting for Coulson he was busy on a call with Nick but she was not looking forward to his entrance. She felt like a berated child sitting in the principals office. When Coulson entered the room the tension seemed to double and Skye could not help but look down, Wanda had been trying to give her sympathetic looks as she and Pietro stood across from her they had been told off already by Natasha and Clint.

"What were you thinking Skye?" Coulson asked after giving her the disappointed father look for a minute, Skye did not realize how much that hurt.

"I was thinking she has protected me so many times I have lost count. She needs me now, it is my turn to help her. I went there to talk A.C, I am not going to turn my back on her. We were only talking…"

"She is dangerous Skye."

"She is not going to hurt me." Skye defended

"She is part of the league."

"Exactly, they brainwashed her. We do not turn our back on family. You taught me that Coulson, she is my family."

"Skye."

"I know what you are going to say, don't please. She is still in there I know she is. I have had a very crappy upbringing and the only good thing, the only constant thing that I know is Sam. Sam always has my back and I forgot for a while but I remember now I need to have hers." Skye stated she was standing looking Coulson in the eyes before she turned to Clint and Natasha. "If I can bring her in, can you deprogram her?" Skye asked

"Skye the way the league does it, if we try she will try to kill herself. We have not been able to stop them before…If we are going to attempt this we will need a more secure room then the Hulk containment." Natasha stated with a sigh, seeing the hurt in Skye's eyes had her thinking of a plan to help her.

"The cage? On the bus. Lady Sif fought Lorelei on it and couldn't get out." Skye stated Natasha felt bad she could see the hope in her eyes.

"Why does she want you?" Coulson asked, this was the only reason he could think of, Sam was still around was because she wanted Skye for some reason.

"I don't know." Skye shrugged at this Steve looked at her with a frown as did May both knew she was lying for different reasons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson chapter 8**

Skye landed on the mat with a thud looking back up at May before jumping back up to her feet.

"You ready to talk?" May asked

"I already apologized for running off like that." Skye replied blocking one of May's kicks

"Not what I was meaning." May replied landing a blow on Skye's arms. That took the brunt and made her step back.

"What were you meaning then?" Skye asked launching herself onto the offensive. Only for May to reverse it and Skye once again ended up on the ground but this time May had her in a tight hold.

"You know why Sam is here, what she wants from you." May stated it had been two days since the party and Skye's visit with Sam and ever since she has not been left alone. Skye faltered in trying to get out of the hold that was how May knew she was right even if she knew it before.

"I don't…"

"Don't even think of lying." May stated making two jabs at Skye's shoulders before letting her get back to her feet. Skye shook her arms out rolling her shoulders. "You lie and I will teach you the way my mother taught me." May stated making Skye pale at the implication she had only had that discipline once and that was after she hacked Coulson trying to get information on a case she was not on. She learnt not to hack Coulson again. He hands automatically went down trying to protect her rear and she took a step back. May could not stop the smirk from pulling at her lips.

"You wouldn't." When all Skye got back in response was a devilish grin it had her looking down.

"She knows who my parents are. She wants to introduce me to them, this is the favor she thinks she owes me." Skye replied at which May stood there for a few seconds giving her a calculated look.

"How do you feel about that?" she finally asked

"I don't know, I mean look how well Cal and Jiayang turned out. I guess I don't want to be disappointed again…"

"But they weren't your parents."

"But I thought they were." Skye rebutted

"Skye…"

"Drop it May, please…my life is a mess can we just leave it at that? I think I am done for the day. I might go help Stark look for the ladies from the airport." Skye stated leaving the gym after May gave her a small nod.

Skye walked through the hallway entering Stark's lab to see him busy he paid her no attention as she entered and sat on a chair looking at the screen in front of her blankly. She then started searching cameras, but was doing it robotically as her mind was somewhere else. Did she want to meet her parents? Skye typed away until she froze looking at the screen knowing that Jarvis was overseeing her she did not react. She knew that person but was hoping Jarvis did not pick it up so she changed cameras searching a different place trying to think of what Sam was doing. She continued to type away when she turned to see Natasha leaning on the desk behind her, just standing there.

"You going to stand there all day or are you going to talk?" Skye asked turning back to the screen.

"We have a plan." Natasha replied this made Skye stop what she was doing and turned to face her.

"Oh?"

"Come on they are waiting in the command room." Natasha stated leading her back to the command room where the others were waiting for them, Skye looked at May whose expression she could not read before turning to Coulson. But it was Stark that did the talking enlightening her of their plan.

"Sounds doable, but only one problem. She said to go alone…" Skye stopped talking as her phone went off. She looked at it and frowned.

"What is it?" Coulson asked

"Nothing to do with Sam, but it's an alert. Trouble in DC." Skye stated moving over to the computer and pulling it up on the screen. An inhuman was on the loose and causing trouble. She pulled up footage of this person fighting with the police and ended up setting the place on fire.

"We will get a team there now, this mission will have to wait." Coulson stated the others agreed when he saw that Skye agreed but looked to be getting ready to go on this mission he stopped her. "I still want you here…keep trying to locate them with Stark." Coulson stated

"Stark does not need my help, this is my job Coulson."

"Skye please." Coulson asked and this made Skye sigh before nodding her head, she took a step back and watched as the others all left the room to get what they needed. Stark had moved back over to the computer as they left the room

"Do you need help with anything?" Skye asked him but he just waved her off saying he had everything handled. Skye moved through the building the others had already left, it was now only Bruce, Tony, Steve and Bucky left but Steve and Bucky had left to go on a run, Bruce was in his lab and Tony was busy doing his own thing. Skye looked at the computer screen for half an hour before she began researching the area. She was thoroughly bored and had gotten onto the SHIELD frequency so she listened to the mission going on in DC. They were about to be arriving on scene now Natasha and Clint were leading it.

"Hey." A voice stated making Skye turn to see Bobbie standing in the door, she had forgotten Bobbie was still technically on medical leave.

"Hey."

"Should you be listening to that?" Bobbie asked

"Just keeping tabs on them." Skye replied she wasn't told not to do it. "What have you been up to?" She asked

"Doing exercises." Bobbie replied she was walking with a crutch as she looked down at her leg.

"You good to go out?" Skye asked

"Out where?"

"Out anywhere, they have a nice ice cream place two streets over. Or there is a decent bar if that is more your speed?" Skye asked

"Aren't you grounded?" Bobbie asked

"Technically benched, seeming I am an adult and not going on a mission that is made for me that is benched enough. If I keep looking at this screen I might steal a quinjet and fly to DC. I need the distraction." Skye stated, "This way I will have you and can't get in trouble seeming I am being supervised." Skye added and Bobbie sighed before agreeing to it they went and grabbed their jackets before going to the garage where Skye borrowed one of Stark's cars she was driving down the road deciding on icecream over alcohol considering Stark had a decent liquor collection in the tower. Stopping to grab some ice cream the sat on a table out in the street. Skye saw that Bobbie was still on alert she couldn't help but also be on alert looking at the people that were walking by.

"What's on your mind Skye?" Bobbie asked after several moments of silence.

"You know what is on my mind." Skye replied not looking at Bobbie but staying focused on the ice cream in her hands. "Did you ever have dealings with the…you know."

"League? Not personally, but I have heard the stories." Bobbie replied

"I just know that I need to help her." Skye stated looking up from her ice cream to Bobbie who then decided to change the subject.

For an hour they were not spies they were two friends talking about random things. As they made their way back to the car both of them felt it, they were being watched but they pretended they didn't but both agents were on alert. Skye looked at the car sitting on the window was a note she picked it up and opened it. It was in code, one she remembered coming up with Sam Bobbie asked her what it had said but Skye was looking around.

"Skye what is it?" Bobbie asked

"A flyer." Skye replied showing Bobbie who huffed before getting into the car. Skye gave one last look around before joining her in the car before taking off once again heading for the tower. When they got back to the tower she moved to her computer Bobbie followed her when she noticed that she was going to work she left her. Skye pulled out the flyer and looked at it, noting the code she decoded it. Sam was reaching out, giving her a time and place. Also reminding her to come alone. She spent an hour on the computer when the others returned Coulson requested her presence thinking she was in trouble…she was not in trouble. He ended up asking her for help in the kitchen he was going to cook dinner. She ended up enjoying herself, this one on one time with him. He didn't bring up work or Sam they talked about food. He was teaching her one of his favorite things to cook and she had to admit he was a great cook, nearly as good as Sam but she knew his feelings on her at the moment so didn't mention her.

"Something smells good." Tony stated entering the room looking over at Skye and Coulson cooking.

"It will be ready in ten." Coulson replied

"Good, I have had no leads on finding the ladies from the airport…but there is chatter that something is going down." Tony stated

"Where?" Coulson asked growing serious looking at Stark.

"Not sure yet, it might not be anything." Stark stated

"Keep me posted if anything changes." Coulson stated and he nodded back before Coulson ended up helping Skye set the table. Stark left them alone to finish cooking. 15 minutes later everyone was around the table enjoying their dinner giving compliments to the chefs. Skye looked around the table at her family, Fitz-Simmons was in a conversation with Tony, Bobbie was talking with Clint and Natasha, Steve was in the middle of a discussion with Pietro and Bucky, Wanda was sitting on the other side of Natasha, Coulson was sitting next to May a smile on his face as he spook with Pepper she had to smile as she saw him looking at May every now and then. Sam was right when she told her that May and Coulson were the parents she always wanted. She knew that he was hard on her because he cared especially when it concerned her safety, he knew that Sam was a possible threat and she could understand his hesitancy over her but she also knew that Phil trusted her and could see that this was important to her. It was why he agreed to the plan, that and he also knew if they didn't help she would go off book and do it on her own, he knew her too well. That night the mood was light amongst them as they knew that tomorrow they would be putting their plan into action.


	9. Chapter 9

**Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson chapter 9 **

Skye woke up early joining May in Tie Chi not surprised to see Wanda and Natasha joining them as they went through the movements Skye's thoughts kept turning to their upcoming mission…she hoped this plan worked. Once her work session was complete she hit the showers before heading up to the main floor for breakfast. Steve was there with Bucky she looked around but could not see the others.

"Hey Bucky, you said you fought Sam before."

"Yes." He said looking at her she could tell she also had Steve's attention. "It is hazy, but she could have killed me."

"But she didn't." Skye pointed out.

"No, like I said once her friend killed my target my mission was complete, so was hers apparently we went our own ways." Bucky stated

"If she ends up fighting us?" Skye asked

"I don't like her chances." He replied carefully

"You said she nearly bet you." Skye stated

"Yes, she is dangerous…if she is told to fight us. We will have to defend ourselves…that means…" he couldn't bring himself to say it but Skye gathered what he was meaning.

"It won't come to that." Skye replied walking away she ended up going down to the lobby placing the algorithm she had made the day before on, Jarvis will not tell the others she had left the building. Skye had no intention of endangering either of her friends or family…she made it outside and began walking down the street when she felt someone walk up beside her.

"Did you seriously think we would let you go alone?"

"Natasha…I was hoping you were still sparing with May." Skye replied but didn't stop "what gave me away?" She asked

"You agreeing to our plan that quickly. With no protest. Bobbie also informed us about the flyer on the window." Natasha stated "You really doing this?" Natasha asked

"She said come alone, I will not endanger you or her. I will hear what she has to say." Skye replied

"You are not going in alone. You need someone to have your back." Natasha stated "You know you are going against Coulson's orders?" Natasha pointed out

"I know, but sometimes it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission." Skye stated

"Here." Natasha stated handing Skye a com unit, she sighed but took it and placed it in her ear. She then took a cab to the other side of the city. She made her way inside the café taking a seat by the back she waited. 10 minutes later there was a clatter of someone dropping a cup Skye looked over and saw the waitress cleaning it up when she looked back she saw Sam was sitting across from her she tried not to show her surprise.

"So I see you have the stealth thing mastered." Skye stated

"You came alone." Sam stated

"You said too." Skye replied "Sam…" Skye stopped talking as another lady came and sat next to Sam across from Skye. Skye recognized her from the footage from the airport, she was the one that killed the guard with a pen.

"Skye this is Nyssa, your sister." Sam introduced and all other thoughts left Skye's head as she looked over at the woman across from her. She could see the similarities same colored eyes, cheek bones, she had a look that reminded her of Pepper like she could be a successful business women at the same time as a look that reminded her of May in a ninja badass way that holds no room for bullshit but then she remembered she killed that guard, and that she was an assassin a killer not like May or Pepper. Didn't Maria say she was the daughter of the head of the league?

"Skye, you have no idea how long I have waited to meet you." Nyssa smiled, Skye had to admit she looked really normal at this moment, she even looked nervous as she looked from Skye to Sam. "She is quieter than what you said."

"She is in shock it is not every day you get told you have an older sister." Sam shrugged

"I know this is a lot to take in and you must have many questions, I will try to answer all your questions." Nyssa stated and Skye could just tell she was being genuine.

"Not here." Sam stated this got Nyssa's attention and they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes before Nyssa sighed.

"Come with us, I will answer all your questions." Nyssa stated but Skye was hesitating

"When you are ready to learn the truth, reach out." Sam stated looking at Skye she ended up pulling Nyssa out of the café 30seconds later SHIELD turned up.

3 days later Skye was on a mission with Bobbie, May, Natasha and Wanda they were working their way through an office building. Skye didn't really get time to think through what Sam had told her or the implications that her father was the head of a league of assassins. She had been in a meeting with Coulson and May where they spoke with her mainly reprimanding her for going off on her own, even though she pointed out Natasha was with her. She could see their worry for her so she couldn't get mad with them. She then spent the next few days getting ready for this mission. Skye was partnered with Natasha working their way down from the roof as the others worked their way up. So far they had come across guards but they did not pose a challenge between the two of them they held their own. By this point alarms were blaring and gunfire could be heard, Skye had to keep checking on the others making sure they were alright. They had reached the 12 floor where they seemed decided to separate, Skye was heading to the computers on this floor while Natasha was sent to clear it. Skye was working on the computer copying everything over onto a hard drive, she could hear Bobbie and May talking to each other saying something about Wanda. When Skye went to take the hard drive out of the computer while simultaneously deleting everything did she sense something behind her. She went to fight whomever had snuck up on her but she didn't get the chance a bag was thrown over her head her arms were cuffed by something solid and she was taken out of the room via the window.

Skye struggled against her captors when she got back on solid ground only for someone to say something harsh at her in a language she did not know. The bag was taken off her head she looked around to find herself on a roof of a building some distance from the building she was working in. she then noticed the people on the roof, they were dressed like Sam in dark clothing with hoods over their faces, carrying bows, knives and had a quiver over their shoulders. She recognized the other lady from the airport she was in white with a mask over her eyes. The woman next to her was Nyssa who had taken down her hood to show she meant her no harm. Skye looked around the others thinking one of them had to be Sam but they did not take down their hoods. One man grabbed her attention he was standing their just staring at her but she could tell he was in charge, was this Ra's al Ghul?

"What are you doing?" Skye demanded

"You did not reach out." Nyssa began

"I have been busy working." Skye retorted

"Time is rather sensitive right now, we need to talk." She stated

"Then talk, where is Sam?" Skye asked

"You are rather fond of malak saqit." The man stated holding up his hand and one of the people behind her stepped forward lowering her hood revealing Sam.

"Sam!" Skye stated she went to step towards her but Sam was not looking at her she was looking at him, waiting for something. It sickened her to realize she was waiting for her next instruction. Skye looked back at the man. "You are Ra's al Ghul?" Skye asked even though she knew the answer.

"You have heard of me?" he asked

"You run a group of assassins." Skye stated she was aware that she was glaring at an assassin who could kill her in many ways but if what Sam said is true he wouldn't let anyone harm her if he was her father.

"Yes, I have so much to tell you, to explain…you need to come with us. I will explain everything." He stated

"I am not going anywhere with you, my team will be here soon. I suggest you leave." Skye stated

"You will come with us." He stated their was an edge to his tone as he looked her in the eyes. "malak saqit." He added this made Skye look at Sam as she pulled out her knife.

"Sam?" Skye asked confused and to her horror Sam held the knife point to her heart. "No, Sam stop." She stated she was worried when she saw Sam apply some pressure to it.

"Father?" Nyssa asked

"You're bluffing." Skye stated

"malak saqit saqik." He stated and in one smooth movement Sam stabbed herself in her leg, she made no reaction to Skye's shout or the fact that she just stabbed herself simply pulling the knife back out and aiming it back at her chest.

"Stop, just tell her to stop and I will go with you. Just don't hurt her." Skye stated looking from Sam back to her supposed father. He said something else but it was not directed to her or Sam one of his men stepped closer to her making Skye tense. Nyssa moved forward to her so she ended up wrapping Sam's wound.

"He is going to search you." Nyssa informed her Skye nodded and watched as he took her weapons, phone and com unit away from her before jumping off the roof. She looked back at Nyssa and Sam.

"She is not reacting to me?" Skye asked

"She is following orders. They are going to sedate you."

"What?"

"When you wake up we will be home." Nyssa continues

"Nyssa…protect her please." Skye asked looking from Sam to Nyssa she felt a prick and felt light headed Nyssa grabbed hold of her to hold her steady. "Please." She mumbled before falling asleep.

**AN: So what do you think of the family reunion? What did Nyssa mean when she said time was limited? How will Skye's team react?it will all be explained later on. Until next time thanks for reading...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson chapter 10**

Skye woke up confused, she did not recognize the room she was in seeing Nyssa sitting across from her had everything clearing up. The mission, the roof…Sam! She bolted up and went to raise her hand in attack when she noticed that Nyssa made no move against her.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Home."

"Sam?"

"Is busy at the moment. You have been asleep for 36 hours. Some clothes for you and a bathroom is just though there." She said pointing to a door on her left.

"I need to know Sam is alright." Skye stated

"malak saqit is fine, I will take you to her once you change. He wouldn't have killed her, his method was wrong…he wanted you to come home. He has been looking for you ever since you were taken from him 25 years ago."

"He made my friend stab herself and threatened to kill her if I didn't come."

"He is a complicated man, I will not lie." Nyssa stated

"How long am I here for?" Skye asked

"You are not a prisoner Skye, you are family. Just listen to his explanation then if you want to return to your friends…just give us a week. If you want nothing to do with us I will talk to him about taking you back to New York." Nyssa stated

"I want to stay with Sam."

"malak saqit, it is best if you call her that…for her sake." Nyssa stated and something in her tone had Skye agreeing. She ended up getting changed in the bathroom after washing herself, she was trying to think of a way to get herself and Sam out of there, she was angry at the man that was supposed to be her father forcing her this way she hoped he was not expecting a warm welcome from her.

Following Nyssa as she walked through many halls dimly lit, there was so many twists and turns she had no idea if she would be able to find her way out by herself, then again this might be the purpose of it. The whole décor of the building she was in had her thinking she was in caves… she was led into an open room that seemed brighter but not by much. Ra's al Ghul was standing in the center of the room but up on a dais, he looked up at her as she entered the room and Skye had the feeling that he was assessing her. She saw Sam standing off to one side somewhat standing in the shadows but again she made no move to look at her, or any sign of recognition either. The woman in white was also in the room but was leaning back against the wall, she seemed to straighten when Nyssa came into the room.

"Skye I would like to formally introduce you to our Father Ra's al Ghul." Nyssa introduced and Skye had a feeling that she was holding back some words most likely some form of title, after all Nyssa was known as to be daughter of the Demon was that his title or did the leader of the league have a different kind of title… Skye thought this over but remained alert especially when he moved over to her stopping a couple of feet away from her and she could see on his face that he was searching for something…approval or recognition she was not sure.

"I am here to listen, you said you wanted to explain, now it the time." Skye stated using the mask that May taught her and Natasha helped perfect. He let lose a small sigh, she wouldn't have noticed it had she not felt it. Right now she was attuned to everyone in the room, she was not going to be snuck up on again. The look in his eyes however were almost approval…

"Come sit, I will explain." he stated moving over to the table Nyssa followed and the white woman moved over to her sitting on her right. Skye would have to ask about that later, as she looked over at Sam who had not moved. Ra's al saw the movement and turned to look at Sam. "malak saqit join us." He stated in an instant Sam was moving over to them Skye looked from her to him before sitting down across from him. She did not let her guard down though even when Sam ended up sitting on his left. "25 years ago you would have been 6 months old, I was on a job, your mother remained here with you sisters, to this day I still do not know how it happened. When I returned; I came across your mother's body, Tali was holding Nyssa and you were gone. Now I have made many enemies over the years that would have loved to see me ruined by going after my family. That is why I had some people watching over them, and your mother she was an incredible woman kind and gentle but knew how to protect herself. From everything that was left behind and whoever took you got past not just one but four members of the league and my security. They got in and out without leaving a trace of how they did it. I knew you were not dead seeming they did not leave the body so I searched going to great lengths trying to find you and whomever took you. They had left Tali and Nyssa unharmed that was how I knew it was not one of my enemies that I knew of and that was the only time I ever accounted anybody like that, nobody claimed responsibility for taking you. Every lead I had went dead, when Tali was old enough she continued the search, we never found you until we came across malak saqit." He left it at that then he went into great detail over what it is that they did, he came right out and told her that yes they were assassins but there was a code that they lived by and did not kill everybody that got in their way. He went into detail about her mother describing her that made Skye think that she would have loved her if she grew up with her then again if she grew up with her she would also be an assassin. He told her that he wanted this to work out between them and that he was there for her, that he would train her if she wanted it. It did become clear even though he did not say it, she was now part of this family and he would not want her gone from him again. He looked like a man that always got what he wanted and considering he has been wanting to find her for 25 years…He let her have some time leaving her with Nyssa before walking out of the room taking Sam with him, she made no eye contact and had remained silent the entire time.

Nyssa ended up taking her back to the room she woke up in, the woman in white came with her she was introduced as Sara Nyssa's beloved she was actually introduced by another name but Skye was not even going to attempt to pronounce it so Nyssa told her she could call her Sara. Once they were in the room did Skye bring up something that had been bugging her.

"Everything I have been told about the league…why did she seem so, normal like my Sam, the Sam that I grew up with." Skye stated

"Her possible connection to you… She was sixteen when we came across her, My Father found her and I don't know if it was because he was on one of his searches for you that made him bring her in or if he had other motives but he brought her in and began her training it was during her training she mentioned you. We still had no proof and we did not put it together until later. After she saved you from those men actually was when we began to suspect. She had completed training, seeming Father had taken a personal approach to it. He did it slightly different to the others, one where she got to hold onto her past for the time for a while or so he said."

"She knew this whole time?" Skye asked thinking of all the times she had met with Sam over the years and yet she said nothing even though she knew that Skye was looking for them.

"Not entirely, we were not sure until this year after she helped you on that case. And I think she was trying to protect you." Nyssa stated carefully this part still had her baffled.

"Protect me?" Skye asked thinking that is something Sam would try to do, she would have known that she would not have wanted anything to do with their life style. "Wait how do you know she was trying to protect me?" Skye asked thinking that Nyssa should be angry that Sam had tried to keep them separated.

"She told me about her past, yours too. Do not be angry with her she had to. Part of her training, unlike the others where they are loyal to the league my Father made it so she was loyal to him and his blood. Her unique talents he did not want to lose and thought she would be an excellent candid to protect his heritage."

"Then why did she not look at me once, why did she not listen to me on the roof? She knows I am his daughter."

"He knew what she was doing, how she was trying to protect. When he asked her she told him the truth…she told him what she told you about family…" Nyssa replied and Skye seemed to freeze remembering the conversation about how Coulson and May were the parents she always wanted. Sam had tried to keep her away from him, and the man she met she just knew he would have killed…

"What did he do?" Skye asked "seeming she is still alive…"

"He did not want to lose his weapon so he…tightened his hold over her. When in a room she will follow his orders and only his. She is still to protect us but only from physical harm." Nyssa replied carefully, Skye knew she was speaking the truth seeming Nyssa had told her she would not lie to her Skye was happy that she was keeping her word.

"Does she still remember me?" Skye asked

"Skye…"

"Does she still remember me?" Skye asked again

"She remembers, she just can't act on it without his permission first." Nyssa replied as she did Skye could only think that this complicated things.

"Wait, why was she trained differently? Why does he want her personal loyalty? Why did you call her weapon?" Skye asked

"malak saqit has powers." Nyssa replied "only a select few know this within the league it is a closely guarded secret, it is why she only trains with a select few and this is why he will not let her go." Skye's heart rate picked up what would happen to her if they figured out she was gifted, she did not want to know the answer to that…she did not think he would 'train' her but he would most likely not hesitate to use her. She would have to be careful about using her powers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson chapter 11**

Skye had been with her family for two days and in that time she had only seen Sam in passing, but she would not look at her. She had spoken with her father a few more times but she could not get over the fact that he was obviously a sociopath. She had watched a training session and was horrified that they actually used proper swords in training so there was a lot of blood. She watched Nyssa and Sara fight both reminded her of May and Natasha thinking that they both could give them a run for their money. The way they fought they were so in sync…Skye noticed that she never saw any new recruits in the trainings she was allowed to watch. They were fully fledged assassins. She did end up sparring with Nyssa on the third day mainly because she was bored. Nyssa had answered all of her questions except for the location of where they were, she only ever called it home.

"Good morning." Nyssa greeted her on the fourth day as they walked to breakfast together.

"Morning." Skye replied

"Everything okay?" Nyssa asked noting that Skye looked a little upset.

"I still do not know what you expect from me, this…" Skye pointed to some members of the league walking past "this is not my life." She stated "I have been here for four days now; I have heard you explain, and it might have been different if I was raised here but I wasn't. I am not an assassin." She continued knowing that what she said might upset her sister but it was the truth.

"We do not expect you to become an assassin, this life I do not want to force on you. I only want my family back." Nyssa replied looking at her after making them stop in the hall.

"So you do not want me to join the league?" Skye asked

"We will not force you to join."

"You promise?" Skye asked she had to get her guarantee Nyssa searched her face as if she was looking for something, before giving a small nod.

"I give you my word, I or any of the others will not force you to join." Nyssa stated and Skye gave a small smile. She had been trying to keep her distance but was starting to like Nyssa, even though she seemed so serious all the time and that she was a killer but when she spoke with her, she was understanding and kind like an older sister. That day she spent with Nyssa and Sara, she could tell that they loved each other and was finding herself liking Sara it all sort of felt surreal, it even felt normal. Skye ended up learning a few things from Nyssa as they trained she figured why not learn as much as she could you never know when it could be useful. That was when Skye also learnt that Nyssa was married, even though she did not love him or live with him…Skye found that Nyssa did not like talking about it and she could see the tension between Sara and Nyssa when they discussed it so Skye did not bring it back up but her curiosity was at a whole new level.

After being there for a week Skye still wanted to return to New York, she had spent the last couple of days having dinner with the man who was supposed to be her father. Sam was with him still but Skye noticed that her friend looked tired even if it was well hidden. She was currently sitting with Sara seeming Nyssa was talking to Ra's al Gul trying to convince him to let her return to New York.

"You look worried." Sara stated

"My fate is being decide behind those closed doors." Skye replied her leg was bouncing up and down as she sat on a chair looking at the door.

"Nyssa is very good at convincing people." Sara replied

"Is she why you stay? I mean it is clear that you still remember your past."

"I was released but choose to stay."

"But your life?"

"This is my life now…it is not all bad." Sara stated before Skye could reply the door opened and Nyssa came out, Skye tried to get a read on her expressions, but her face was a blank canvas, she could be on par with May.

"What did he say?" Skye asked in anticipation.

"He has agreed."

"Yes! thank you." Skye stated before she knew it, she was hugging Nyssa only to realize what she was doing she stepped back. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Nyssa stated giving her a small smile in return

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, he requests we join him for dinner." Nyssa responded and Skye agreed even though technically she did not get a choice in the matter.

The dinner she found very awkward; it was only the three of them Skye tried being polite doing small talk…it felt so mundane. She was sitting at the table with her sister and father talking about what her interests were. If she wasn't stuck on who and what they did she would even say it was nice. Skye would have to admit she was liking getting to know Nyssa, if she had grown up with her she could totally see herself looking up at her wanting to be just like her. But that was the thing, she did not grow up with these people, yes she admits her childhood was bad but now she is happy, now she has a family and it was not the people sitting across from her. Over the last week she found herself channeling May and Coulson, looking at the man that was sitting across from her he had darkness in his eyes and she found herself missing Coulson. It hit her then that Sam was right…Skye was smart enough though not to voice this mainly because the others at the table were assassins. She also knew that when she did return she would have to talk to both May and Coulson. It was drawing close to the end of their family dinner Skye was looking forward to being able to leave in the morning.

"I sent her away." A voice stated making her turn to look at the man at the head of the table. "You were looking for malak saqit, I sent her on a job." He clarified seeing her confused expression. Skye had to swallow before responding trying not to think of what that job specified. "You seem disappointed?"

"Father?" Nyssa asked trying to get his attention off her which Skye was grateful for because she did not know what to say, well she had a few choices but none of them would be wise for her to use at this moment. She realized that he was testing her, wanting to see her reaction. Nyssa also must have drawn to the same conclusion because she did not look pleased with him.

"Will you release her?" Skye asked keeping his gaze they had a brief stare off before he moved his plate forward on the table.

"Her life is here now. You want to see her you will have to come back." He stated getting up, he then left the room leaving Skye and Nyssa who was watching her closely. Skye wanted to shout after him, demand him to stop and talk it out, demand that he releases her, that Skye was her family but she didn't. She watched as he disappeared through the door and continued to stare that way even after he was out of sight.

"Why won't he release her?" Skye asked turning to look at Nyssa who gave a small sigh.

"When it comes to malak saqit…it is complicated. He keeps her close." Nyssa stated

"Because she is…" Skye couldn't bring herself to ask it, was he keeping her close because she was gifted.

"I do not know what he thinks half of the time, I do know that he won't do anything to lose her…not because of that but because of what she means to you." Nyssa stated

"That does not make me feel any better." Skye remarked

"You were taken from us Skye…he has never gotten over that. When he came across her, he did not know she was… special. He helped her because she reminded him of you, you are the same age and she was scared and alone." Nyssa stated and Skye couldn't help but think that him helping her turned her into an assassin. Skye still had no idea of how they were trained but it did not take a genius to realize it would be harsh. Skye couldn't help but think that she was the reason her friend had endured so much pain.

"How much did she tell you about our past?" Skye found herself asking even though she would much rather head back to her room and wait out the morning in bed.

"We know her past, and some of yours. She told us her perspective, I had told myself I would not push you for answers on your past."

"Probably for the best." Skye mumbled but the room was that silent Nyssa heard her and her expression softened, Skye could see it in her eyes that she wanted to ask questions but she refrained.

"Come with me." Nyssa said getting up and all but pulling her out of the room, she led her down many corridors, so many twists and turns Skye feared that if they got separated she would not know how to get back. She was surprised that the further they walked the colder it got. She took her through a hidden door in the wall, Skye couldn't believe it; an actual hidden door she would not have known if Nyssa had not shown her. They moved into a tight squeeze of a hallway it was not an actual hallway. She figured this is what it would be like if she went to explore caves. They walked in the dark Skye not letting go of Nyssa's hand as she was guided through a narrow pass. Once they were through they ended up climbing up and Nyssa opened a door Skye was greeted by a blast of cold air. They were outside…on an edge barely big enough for the two of them over looking a valley…Skye looked down they were high, really high on a mountain. She had no idea where and their was no specific landmarks that would be helpful.

"I discovered this place when I was a child." Nyssa stated "Samantha is the only one that has found me here." Nyssa stated watching the valley in the distance it meant a lot to Skye to hear her call Sam by her actual name, she also knew she was doing it for her benefit. "The life we choose is dangerous, we have many enemies, I understand that you want no part of it. I just hope that one day, you will want to call me sister. It will be difficult, but if there is ever anything you need? I will be there." Nyssa stated turning to look at Skye and for the first time since she was taken Skye wanted to get to know Nyssa as a sister.


	12. Chapter 12

**Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson chapter 12**

Skye had been blindfolded before, hell she was brought into SHIELD blindfolded but has never been blindfolded in a tiny airplane bouncing in the sky making creaking noises before and she was officially freaking out. She had no idea where she was going, hell she had no idea if the plane would make the trip to wherever it was going. For a second she thought her father had done this on purpose, were they going to kill her for walking away? She had spoken to Nyssa well into the night up on that ledge before heading to bed. Now she was on a plane, and yes she knew that it was a small old plane by the way it was bouncing around in the air and the noises it was making had her praying to the god she was raised to believe in that they did not crash. Nyssa had given her a way to contact her if she was ever in trouble and was reminded that she always had a place with them and would be welcomed if she ever wanted a career change.

Surprisingly the plane made it to where ever they were heading for, landing roughly was she allowed to off the plane. She exited and looked around for any clue as to where she was. Skye was happy that the pilot gave her a phone considering that she had no idea where she was. She called Coulson's number…it rang three times before he finally answered.

"AC?" she asked

"Skye?" he all but shouted "Where are you? Are you okay? Do you know how worried we have all been?"

"I um don't know where I am, I am in one piece so there is that and I am sorry it has been an interesting week."

"Okay, Stark has traced the call you are in Shikoku."

"Which is?"

"In Japan, stay there we have some people there that can help you." Coulson stated and Skye agreed she would stay in the area and wait for them.

It took them an hour to get there, by that time Skye was tempted to look round but reminded herself that she had made a promise to Coulson. Lee was an agent of SHIELD that Coulson trusted to head the division in Japan now that SHIELD was once again legit. Skye found that Lee was serious but gentle as he drove them back towards town. Skye was concerned seeming she did not have her passport he laughed and said that Coulson had everything sorted. That she was going to stay in a safehouse as her team were on their way here to get her. She had to admit the Island was very beautiful as she looked out the window happy that Lee was giving her facts it was clear he was proud of where he lives. She could tell that he was wanting to ask her questions but was stopping himself she knew that Coulson would want to debrief her when they met up again. She was just happy to see her friends and family…Family? What was she going to do? She had her biological family wanting a relationship and there was the family that she made, they had been through so many things together hardships betrayals and accomplishments. Now she was messing it up again, why couldn't she leave it alone? She would be happy with Coulson and May Fitz and Simmons, Bobbie and Nat and Trip. As she thought about them she could not help but think of Nyssa and Sara both had been kind to her even though they were both trained killers. Then again Nat and Clint were trained killers, May, Bobbie and Trip were specialists she herself was not angel.

"You okay?" Lee asked

"Sorry just thinking." Skye replied forgetting that he was there she turned to see that he was looking at her.

"If you want to talk, I am a good listener." He stated and Skye almost laughed at that, she was not the type to person to open up to complete strangers and off load her shit onto them. No she will talk this over with Simmons or Wanda she would be less bias.

"Thanks for the offer, just rather think it over for now." Skye replied he only shrugged before they drifted into silence once again. When they arrived at their destination it was a small house and to Skye it looked fragile and picturesque. Once inside she relaxed on the small bed that was on the ground, the whole interior had a whole zen feeling to it.

Later that night Coulson and the others arrived, she was surprised to see Simmons and Fitz with May and Bobbie she was pulled into a hug from Coulson and Simmons who all but jumped on Skye.

"Never do that again." Simmons whispered into her ear, it was not like she chose to be kidnapped again.

"Are you okay?" Coulson asked once Simmons stepped back allowing him to look her over making sure she was not hurt anywhere.

"I am fine." Skye shrugged

"Skye?" He asked not believing it physically maybe she was fine but that did not mean she was not emotionally hurt right now.

"Can we talk about it in the morning I am tired…plus I just want to go home." Skye stated looking at Coulson and he nodded before leading the party back to the bus after thanking Agent Lee. Skye stayed close to FitzSimmons and Bobbie knowing that they would all want answers on where she had been for the last week. Truthfully she had no idea where their base was but in a mountain. She had no way to tell time other then the time to eat. She had no idea how long she was on that small plane that had her wishing for the bus. She ended up falling asleep on Bobbie on the ride back to the bus.

Skye woke up in her bunk on the bus not sure how she got there, but was grateful to be there nonetheless. She got up to her feet and could not stop the smile as she saw a phone and laptop waiting on the small desk next to her bed. She grabbed a change of clothes and made her way to the shower. It was not like she didn't bathe there that being the key word she had a bath in the hot springs deep within the mountain.

"Skye are you okay?" Simmons asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Huh yeah, I am fine." Skye stated it being clear she ahd been in the shower longer than she thought. She got out and got changed, her gaze stopping on the bullet scars she had from Quin before pulling her top down. She went out to the lounge, she nodded to Bobbie who was sitting on the couch with a book. She smelt something amazing and saw that Coulson was cooking in the kitchen. She was surprised May was there leaning on the counter watching him cook.

"Good Skye is here we can finally eat." Fitz stated a little too gidily that made Skye look at what exactly Coulson was cooking. Pancakes, Bacon and fruit salad.

"You weren't waiting that long were you?" Skye asked

"No, Fitz is just impatient is all." May chastised at which Fitz shrugged he has been eyeing up one particular pancake since it was cooked. They made their way to sit around the bench true family style and to Skye…this felt right. She was home? As she listened to Fitz and Simmons chat away she could not stop but think of Nyssa and the way she would banter with Sara. Skye frowned she only knew them for a week…this was her family right here, well half the rest was probably at the Avengers compound. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see May watching her, her eyes were gentle and seemed to be asking if she was okay. Skye gave her a small smile before the smell of the pancakes got to her and she began to eat. She helped Bobbie wash up and was surprised Bobbie did not ask her if she was okay instead they worked in silence and Skye was fine with it.

"Start missed you." Bobbie stated

"Huh?"

"Stark…he complained that we weren't interesting enough for him and that when we got you back you have a place at the compound. Said something about needing someone to keep up with him and Jarvis. Not to mention Wanda and Pietro, they've been really worried about you. Not that we haven't everyone has."

"Why are you saying this?" Skye asked

"Because you would have been given a lot of information over the last week and is probably confused. I am just saying you have many people that care about you Skye, most are decent listeners…or distractions." Bobbie stated before placing her hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I will set the mats up we are still two hours away." Bobbie stated at this Skye nodded and watched as she walked away.

"She didn't ask any questions." Skye mumbled placing the last plate away. She went and got into her work out gear. Coulson had agreed that the debrief will happen back at the compound, she did not mind she was not looking forward to the questions…mainly because like Bobbie said she was confused about her feelings. Her father was a killer, a powerful man but a dangerous man. He seemed to like the power he possess not to mention he won't let Sam come back to her. Nyssa on the other hand she could see herself growing to like her if she had more time with her she could see past the assassin thing then again both Natasha and Clint are assassins she did not hold anything against them. Why did her life have to be complicated?


	13. Chapter 13

**Skye Ghul or Skye Coulson chapter 13 **

Things slowly returned to somewhat of a normal routine…well as normal as it could get working at SHIELD. Skye did not hear from Sam again or Nyssa. She could not stop worrying about her friend was she alright? Was she alive? They had stayed at the Avengers compound for an extra week before they returned to the bus. Skye had spent most of her off time with Wanda and Pietro seeming both siblings were worried for her. Days turned to weeks and soon she was busy with SHIELD missions. They did not mention Sam or her family, everyone was still processing that bit of information. Skye was currently in her bunk looking over a file from the mission they had just completed, she could hear Trip and Morse out in the lounge playing on the xbox…by the sounds of it, Bobbie was winning. Skye sighed lying down on her bed letting the folder fall on the bed, her phone dinged indicating a text sighing she moved to get it. It was an encrypted number as she opened it seeing that it was a simple message.

'we need to talk. ASAP' she could only guess that it was from Nyssa she hit redial but it went to voicemail. When she hung up and looked at her phone another message appeared coordinates. She searched it up on google maps to see that it was somewhere in New York. What was she doing in New York? Getting up she moved out to get a drink she stood behind the counter for a while trying to think about what she should do.

"Skye." Bobbie stated she had moved to stand in front of her. Skye blinked stepping back

"Yes? Hi…what's up?" Skye asked

"Girl you were off with the fairies." Trip called from the couch

"What?"

"We were wanting to know if you wanted to join us." Bobbie stated looking at her with concern

"Um, I'm good." Skye replied "and before you ask I am fine."

"Okay you're fine." Bobbie agreed looking at her she went to turn back

"Actually, I have a question do you know where we are going?" Skye asked

"Back to New York, Steve called he has a job." Bobbie replied

"Thanks." Skye stated before heading back into her room, maybe this will work out after all. She stayed on her bed for all of ten minutes before sitting up she began to search what could have grabbed the leagues attention in New York. She searched the co ordinates again but found nothing in the area that would warrant their attention. She did not want to tell the others because she knew they would over react. Nyssa would not hurt her, if she wanted to talk she would talk. The last time she tried to ignore her she was taken this time she would go and meet her to prevent that from happening again. She managed to stay in her room until they landed in New York and the drive to the Tower was in silence seeming she went with May, Bobbie and Trip.

"Okay what is going on Skye?" May asked

"Huh?"

"By now you would have asked half a dozen questions, what's going on?" May asked

"Silence is usually your thing." Skye pointed out

"My thing not yours." May stated at this Skye had to agree she could see that Trip and Bobbie agreed but were letting May take the lead.

"Just because I am sitting in silence does not mean something is going on, I am fine. If you really want me to talk I can do that too. Do you know why we are going to the Tower? Will Natasha want to spar? I like watching you spar with her its like watching too masters go at it. You should spar with her, that would make me feel better, even though I say I am fine you are not convinced so you should spar with her. I would also like to try that coffee place." Skye stated pointing to a coffee shop they were driving past. "They're supposed to make good coffee." Skye added when she got specific looks from the others in the car. "Are we all needed for this case or just some of us?" Skye asked "What are we going to do for Jemma's birthday that is coming up soon? This is where you answer me people." Skye stated waving her hand for them to take over the conversation. "Good talk." She mumbled.

"Has Sam contacted you?" May asked

"Sam? No she has not contacted me." Skye replied it had been so long since she heard from her friend and was hoping she was alright, that is why she was wanting to meet Nyssa. "I would tell you if Sam contacted me." Skye added not mentioning Nyssa, after all Coulson only asked her to inform them if Sam contacted her.

"We will learn the details of the mission when we get there." May relented

"Cool…Bobbie?"

"Yes?"

"I still want to try that coffee place." Skye commented

"If we're not on this mission." Bobbie agreed

"Okay, even if we are. After?"

"After." Bobbie agreed for the last year they had been trying different coffee around the world and at different cafes. It was sort of their thing, she was a little bummed they didn't stop in Japan but one day they might return. Legally this time.

They made it to the tower Skye and Trip talking in the back about the latest victor in their current stash of games on the plane. Skye heard May sigh once and couldn't stop the grin after all she was the one that wanted Skye to talk. She could have been real cheeky and started singing but then she thought better of it as pissing May off was not something she wanted to do. The first thing they noticed was the serious atmosphere in the tower, Coulson and May were called into a meeting with Steve, Tony and Natasha. Skye moved over to Wanda who was reading a book on the couch.

"Hey." Skye stated sitting down next to her as the others busied themselves.

"Hey." Wanda smiled at her putting her book down

"Good book?" Skye asked seeing that it was in Russian.

"Yes…it is interesting." Wanda replied but she didn't sound so sure on it.

"Do you know what is going on?"

"Clint and Tasha came back and called a meeting." Wanda replied she did not know the details.

"Where is Clint?" Skye asked seeming he was not in the meeting.

"Bruce is looking over him."

"Is he alright?"

"He says he is." Wanda replied but Skye could see her concern, she was worried about him. "Pietro is with him." Wanda stated

"Do you want to get some air?" Skye asked her

"Should we not wait for the others?" Wanda asked back

"We won't be going far, and we'll have out phones on." Skye replied getting up Wanda seemed to weigh her options before agreeing to go.

"You will have your phone, I broke mine." Wanda stated

"Another one?" Skye asked seeming this was not the first time Wanda has broken a phone or more accurately her powers broke the phone.

"I am not good with technology." Wanda shrugged following her onto the elevator. Skye giving Wanda he jacket to put on. They made it outside with no one stopping them as they walked down the road Skye was happy for the company. "We are not just going for a walk are we?" Wanda asked seeming Skye flagged down a taxi.

"We're taking an adventure." Skye replied

"We will get in trouble."

"We are not doing anything wrong. Let's live a little. I promise it is nothing dangerous." Skye stated trying to reassure her friend or so she hoped.


End file.
